This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for packaging goods in expandable tubular packaging material sold in relatively long unexpanded lengths and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for packaging goods in individual containers formed during packaging of the goods from a continuous relatively long length of the packaging material.
For many years, various edible goods, such as grapes, bananas, apples, oranges, grapefruit, lettuce, broccoli, cauliflower, potatoes, meats, etc., have been individually packaged for sale to the consumer at the retail level. Such packaging has taken place at various locations including at the point of shipment, at the wholesale point of distribution, and at the retail point of sale. A wide variety of packaging devices have been developed for this purpose including paper, fiber, and plastic bags and wrappers of a variety of designs. The commercial success of all such packaging devices is a function of both consumer and distributor acceptance involving the appearance of the goods in the package, the exposure of the goods to the touch and view of the consumer in the package, the effect of the package on the condition of the goods at the time of sale, and the cost of the packaging material, the cost of conversion of the packaging material into the packaging device, and the cost of packaging the goods in the packaging device.
For some time there have been available various kinds of produce packaging materials of the open mesh or net type which have certain advantages relating to the aforementioned factors of commercial success. However, such packaging materials have had certain disadvantages in terms of ease and cost of handling and packaging. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for improved ease of handling and packaging of goods with such materials at greatly reduced costs. In general, the present invention involves a method and apparatus for forming individual containers from a continuous length of such material while simultaneously packaging goods in the individual containers. The method and apparatus are such as not to require any packaging materials other than the continuous length of such material which can itself be utilized to form the container including complete closing of the container to prevent removal or loss of the goods by the simple expedient of tying off open ends of an expanded tubular section of the material. The apparatus required for packaging the goods is compact, simple to operate, composed of very few parts, and very inexpensive to manufacture. The apparatus comprises material container means for holding a continuous unexpanded length of the material in wound roll form or, preferably, in closely packed layers extending in zig-zag fashion and stacked in columnar relationship, a work table or surface, and a material expansion means for expanding a portion of the material into open tubular condition and for providing a cavity within the expanded portion of the goods for packaging the goods while forming an individual separate container of any desired size for any size or shape goods as hereinafter disclosed in detail by reference to the accompanying drawing.